


Frozen 2 - A villainous overload

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Disney Villains, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adult disney, Being a Disney villain is fun, F/F, F/M, Finding Oneself, Love, Revenge, The dark isn't so scary, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: Anna finds herself all alone. Olaf has disappeared into dust, she doesn't know what to do as she roams.Meanwhile Elsa finds herself in the icy tavern bur an unsettling face from the past comes up to her. Hans has had some time on his hands and has used it wisely, contacting scorned villains for help.MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SEEN FROZEN 2 BEFORE READING THIS  it does contain spoilers from the film
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 22





	1. Part one

"I can't find my direction, I'm all alone. The only star that guided me was you" Anna sang as she sat in a huddled mess atop the cliff. Elsa was gone. Olaf was gone. Kristoff was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa found herself trapped in an ice embrace, her hands were frozen, her body was moulded to the spot. Her voyage to find her powers had resulted in her own freezing. 

"Anna" She breathed as the final parts of her face were encased in ice. At that moment a familiar face approached from the shadows, wearing a hand sewn expensive looking suit.

"Poor thing" He chuckled, edging closer towards her. Her eyes widened as he was in breathable distance, each word he spoke cast a shadowy breath on her frozen tomb.

"You just had to follow the siren, the call to adventure" Hans said, she thought they had seen the last of him.

* * *

Anna cried, tears rolled down her cheek as she stepped further towards the edge of the cliff, singing out towards the hills.

"I won't look too far ahead, it's too much for me to take but break it down to this next breath, this next step, this next choice is one that I can make".

The breeze hit her in the face, the unforgiving shiver of desolation. Her tears travelled somewhat and she found herself walking further. Somehow her tears transcended, her cries echoed through the mountains.

A confused Kristoff heard these cries and insisted that he and Sven follow them.

Darkness was descending and it was dangerous. 

* * *

"Now. It's time to thaw that heart" Hans whispered as he opened a small glass bottle and poured what appeared to be tears over the sculptured remains of the ice princess.

The ice began to thaw and Elsa stepped back, she didn't understand what sorcery the bitter man had possessed.

"Tears cried of true love, an old woman sold these to me. Apparently they ruined her life" he raised his eyes, "They had the power to heal a dying man and help a girl find her freedom. Worth the last few gold coins, I think" He smirked at her, Elsa backed away. Her new found power coursed through her body.

"So what? Are going to save me to kill me? "

"I don't want to kill you" Hans smiled, "I'm here to make a proposition of marriage"

She erupted into laughter, 

"You're kidding right? "

"I thought you may respond that way, so I brought a little persuasion" he cracked an icy wall to reveal Honeymaren, she lay unconscious. Her face was pale.

"She came to find you. It's fun being a villain, you get so many connections"

"No" Elsa tried to run to her but he held her back.

"She is in an eternal sleep, only to be awoken by true loves kiss" 

Elsa fought through him and knelt beside the unconscious girl. She clutched her hand and kissed it. Her hands were frozen and Elsa wrapped her shawl around her.

"I'm sorry" she cried

"I will get you out of here" She muttered tears on her cheeks. 

* * *

Anna continued to walk, not aware that Kristoff was rallying after her cries. 

"Take a step, step again it is all that I can, to do. The next right thing" She whispered and continued to walk.

In the distance she heard whimpers. High pitched moans that sounded like they were coming from an injured animal.

"Hello?" Anna called out and walked toward the cave. The cries got louder as she called again.

"Are you OK?" she wiped her tears and entered the shadowy cave.

In the cave she saw a weakened man, wrapped in a blanket of moss.

"Are you OK? " she stepped closer and sat before him. 

"The bitter chill is no good for an old soul, darling" she saw an African American man, his clothes were tattered apart from a top hat with a skull encrusted into the band.

"Why so sad?" he said, his tones were deep.

"I've lost everything, sir" She said, suspicious of the man. Reaching his hand out, he retrieved a cane, the same skull encrusted into the handle. The cane glowed an illuminous green, spirits lined the walls. They were waiting, glowing in the stone cave. 

"I know some people who can fix that, some friends of mine" he smiled, there was a gap in his front two teeth.

"Who are you"

"I'm Dr. Facilier and I possess gifts that just may help you"

"How?" Anna grew concerned as the man stood up, shaking off his tatters and revealing a purple suit.

"I've got friends, the supernatural kind from the other side"

"If you possess such gifts, why are you in this dreary cave?" Anna stared at the cave as it lit up his neon eye. 

"Not everyone welcomes the work of a voodoo doctor, down in New Orleans I was banished for who I am" his face was pitiful but perked up, "They didn't like the fact I was different" 

Anna thought of Elsa and how she had concealed her powers. 

"Say. You look like a smart girl, picture this"

The cave evolved into a grand hall, a familiar palace to her. Her hair was tied up and she wore an embroidered gown. 

"The warmth of your home, party's galore, the gates wide open. Everything you need as a princess. Oh and did I mention" he paused and Anna looked up from her glamourous green gown to see her parents. Silent silhouettes of how she remembered them, smiling at her.

"Mom.. Dad" she said joyously, tears in her eyes.

"With all that time on your hands, you may even have some little ones of your own"

Two children, a blonde girl and a ginger girl in dresses tugged at her gown, Kristoff stood beside her, his hand on her back as he kissed her she felt warm. This silent illusion was almost perfect. Olaf walked towards her, a goofy smile on his face.

Problem was, one thing was missing.

"Elsa?" she looked around her.

Facilier snapped his fingers and they were once again the cave.

"All I ask is a drop of your blood, it really isn't much"

"Where was my sister? " he frowned

" My powers are tired, Never mind. Have we got a deal? We can iron the kinks out once we have a deal" he held out his hand. 

* * *

Elsa covered Honeymaren and turned to Hans.

"You will pay for this!" She lunged at him and he smiled. 

"I sure hope someone gets to Anna in time" He said, looking at his hand.

"What have you done to her? " Elsa pushed him against the wall, causing it to crack

"Me? Nothing. Well not yet. No she's in good hands" he said. 

"Why are you doing this? " Elsa squeezed him harder against the wall. 

"You took everything from me, you don't get a happy ending" 

* * *

Kristoff finally reached the mountain, he wandered towards the opening.

"Kristoff" He heard her, Anna. His heart sank as a figure stepped towards him. Something was wrong, this maiden had brown hair, a glowing necklace around her neck.

"You aren't Anna?"

"But I'm close enough, aren't I, baby? " Vanessa spoke in a gruff voice as she pulled him closer and kissed him.


	2. Those pour unfortunate souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa fights back at Hans but soon discovers he has a hidden army. Anna is tempted by Facilier.

Elsa cried, Honeymaren's skin was cold, unresponsive. 

"She has nothing to do with this" Elsa screamed. Hans rolled his eyes at her and whistled as he walked away.

"It's been lovely, wifey. But I have more pressing things to do"

"What are you talking about? "

" I have my minions, well Ursula does. They'll keep an eye on you" he winked at her and pointed to the walls of the cave. They filled with an coruscate purple that dripped from behind the glaciers. Faces emerged on the blobs as they drizzled into a closer proximity and eventually they started to fall out and pile into the narrow corner of the cavern. Elsa stepped back, allowing her hands to fall before her, preparing to take on this unknown enemy. They looked like animated squiggles, but as they crept closer they had human faces. Sad and miserable these distorted figures crawled towards her. Their mutters became a low growl that rumbled through the glaciers.

"Enjoy, my dear" Hans was standing at the back, a smile on his face.

"Now. Don't mark her, just make sure she doesn't leave, OK" Hans bowed out and into the darker creeps of the cave.

Elsa prepared herself as they approached. "I don't want to hurt you" She sensed melancholy amongst the beasts.

They hissed as they were in breathable distance, the ground was blackened by the circulation of these grim ghouls. Looking over at Honeymaren, Elsa saw that the things had surrounded her.

"Leave her alone" she yelled they looked at her, blankly.

"Her icy hands were ready as she cast a blast at the endless array of monsters. The blast lined a couple of them and they froze as though white figurines. Before Elsa could move something grabbed her.

It tightened around her wrists and dragged her. She aimlessly fired crystals out but to no success.

"No" She screamed, struggling. It had no voice, its black leathery fingers tightened around her wrists. Her hands were cuffed and trapped in thick metal. Her ice was powerless, but she had broken these binds before.

"Darling, I know that look. These ones are stronger, you won't be escaping this time" Elsa strained her head to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ah ah ah. the Prince does not want you harmed" the deep female voice was evil. 

"He's no Prince" Elsa said.

"Oh but he is. All bark and no follow through, a Prince only exists to please a princess and unfortunately, my dear, those cards have fallen in your lap"

"Who are you? " she whispered and the woman turned to her, walking slowly to face Elsa. Elsa was bound to the wall by the heavy cuffs, she was on her knees.

The woman had a green face and horns, wearing a black cloak. The creature tutted and shook her head.

"That's very rude to not know one's host"

"I don't care who you are can you please just let her go. It's me he wants"

"You are supposed to be a queen aren't you? You don't look like much to me" The figure wandered to Honeymaren and knelt beside her. 

"Then again. I am no stranger to useless monarchy" the creature looked down at the girl. 

"Leave her alone" Tears streamed down Elsa's face.

The creature stroked Honeymaren, her hair, untying it and allowing the brown locks to fall.

Elsa struggled.

"Pretty thing, oh well. The meek will often find themselves at the mercy of people like us" resuming to the height of her stature, the woman walked to Elsa.

"I'm nothing like you"

"Oh but you could be, those powers are really something, wasted on the side of the good"

"I refuse to turn to villainy"

"I used to say that" she sat down and looked at Elsa.

"By the way, my name is Maleficient"

* * *

Meanwhile Anna stepped away from the cunning Dr Facilier.

"This is wrong" She said and edged out of the cliff. Facilier smiled at her, then pulled an overly miserable grimace. He was like a performers puppets. 

"I'm sorry" She muttered, turning towards the end of the cliff. She was met with a startling sight.

"No" She cried as she fell to her knees. Kristoff was kissing a brunette, they were quite far but Anna recognised him instantly.

"Sure moves fast, don't he? " Facilier placed his hands on her shoulder."

Anna was speechless as she looked at her hands.

"If you were the Queen, no one would ever break your heart again, my offer still stands"

Tears streamed down her face and her vision became blurred.

"Come on darling, just a drop" he grinned."and all of this. Will be a distant memory"

Anna paused and looked at Facilier.

Her eyes were red and puffy as he pulled out a bright coloured handkerchief.

"Ok" She muttered

"What was that? "

" I'll do it . I take your deal" She looked down, all hope was gone.

"Right choice, honey" he opened the pendant around his neck and without hesitation nipped the tip of her finger, blood filled the pendant. Facilier laughed and Anna blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this, unfortunately it would not do the story justice to keep this as a two parter so I have expanded, I'm unsure how long this will be so will elaborate as the story grows.


	3. The only thing I'm missing is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna wakes up to find she is living in Facilier's vision.

Anna awoke, there was breakfast laid on a tray before her. Her hair was messy and the other side of the bed was empty.  
"What? " she said, fatigued as her eyes cleared.  
Kristoff was standing before her, his hair was slick and smooth and he had a large smile on his face.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" She smiled at him, something was wrong. Looking down at her finger, she saw the red prick. The shadow man had taken his payment. 

Kristoff leapt into the bed beside her and kissed her, almost dismantling the tray and it's plate of goodies. The rose in the slim vase shook. 

"We have 10 minutes until Ella and Rosie come back from their walk" He whispered into her hair.

"What did you have in mind?" Anna asked naively.

He winked at her and she climbed out of bed, away from his advances.

"What's wrong? " he said" Is it my breath? " he breathed into his hand.

Anna walked hastily into the corridor and to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she neatened her hair, a dress was hanging up beside the shower. A green hand embroidered dress that doned lanterns and other beautiful symbols of light.

"Madam" the door knocked, she opened it.

"Hi"

"Your majesty, will you not require any help with your dressing this morning?"  
The small elderly lady asked, she wore a small apron. What was left of her hair was tied into a ponytail. 

"No. I'm good. Thank you" Anna rushed back in and got dressed.

"What is this? " She asked rhetorically. As she looked up from tying her green slippers, she was startled to see Dr. Facilier was behind her.

" It's what you wanted, darling. What you always wanted"

"No. It's not"

He pulled a confused face, "the deal was made, you got it all" before she could respond he had disappeared.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, she began to wander as she opened the bathroom door.

"Honey" Her mother hugged her.

"Mom? " she said, confused. The hugs were exactly as she remembered, how could this be. Warm hugs.

'Olaf' she suddenly began to wander as her mother's grip loosened.

"Come, my dear. We have a ball to attend"

"A ball, What's the occasion?" her mother seemed puzzled at Anna's resilience. "It's what you want, the gates are open" She muttered and Anna watched as her mother's face moulded into a false smile. 

"We do not need an occasion to have a ball, my love" She smiled and led Anna downstairs. Kristoff was waiting, two little girls pulled at his suede coat.

On the sight of Anna, they rushed towards her, she knelt down and hugged them.

"Mommy, you look so pretty" The young blond said. Anna grinned and said "So do you and you" She laughed and felt a third hug. From behind.

"How do I look? " she turned and saw Olaf. He was wearing a small bow tie.

"Olaf" She hugged him.

"Hello" he said, he seemed strange, "I only saw you yesterday?" he said, she had tears in her eyes.

"I know. I thought I'd never see you again"

"I live here" He chuckled and she stood up. Her father was standing beside her mother. Everything was rose tinted, and warm.

Something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The paintings on the wall were of her with her parents and then her with her own children.

Everything was perfect, almost.

"I'm so happy" She whispered to Kristoff.

As she glanced around the room, she saw many people all dressed in fancy attire. Beside the window was a blonde haired lady, her hair was in a plait and she wore a pale blue gown. 

"Elsa" She rushed over, the woman turned around, it wasn't her. 

"Darling, you can't have everything" Facilier put his hand on her shoulder. 

Anna looked down at her hands, at the floor. How beautiful everything was.

"Enjoy this, this dream"

"What becomes of my sister in this world?"

"You don't have one, no crying outside a door that never opens, no frozen heart, just love and happiness, for you and the kingdom, it's perfect"

Anna exhaled, "Will I forget her?"

"I sure hope you do, because there isn't any going back" she turned to face him and he had gone. Kristoff stood behind her, beside her parents, they had grey hair.

"Anna. We cannot wait any longer. We want to enjoy our time, you are to be crowned queen" her mother said

"Where are you going? "

"Nowhere silly, we intend to sail, see the world, but we'll be back. The kingdom will be in safe hands"

"No, you musn't" Anna said, rushing over to her parents.

"Oh my dear girl, we have served our time here, we need to see the world" Her father smiled a calming smile.

"Besides, it's almost winter, the snow will fall, I'm sure these little ones will want to build snowmen" Her mother winked, a green twinkle in her eye.

Anna stepped back, Kristoff was behind her, he faded into a grey mess. Olaf dissipated.

Anna screamed as the walls caved in.

Anna awoke the next morning, to a fright. She jolted awake, almost spilling the breakfast tray that lay before her.


	4. The cold doesn't bother me

Elsa sat on her knees, she had begun to ache. Time was ticking. Maleficient sat by Honeymaren's cold body, she shook her head and looked at Elsa.

"She doesn't have long, an amateur sleeping spell" she stood up allowing her black gown to cover her legs. "Not how I would do it" 

"I'll do it" Elsa muttered, her head hung down, she had nothing to lose.

"Beg your pardon, dear?" Maleficient calmly walked over to her.

"I'll marry him"

"And the catch?" Maleficient rolled her eyes, she stroked the length of her horns and knelt before the blonde haired mistress.

"You let her go, and Anna"

Maleficient brushed the hair out of Elsa's face and propped her chin under her hand. Her black claw like nails were sharp as they gripped Elsa's face. A tear ran down her face as she looked at Maleficient's yellow eyes.

"Shame. What a beauty you are"

"I have no other choice. I can't let her die" Elsa's face was firm, stern.

"Well aren't you a little hero" Maleficient chuckled, letting Elsa's face go. She walked over to Honeymaren and began to levitate her, slowly she lifted up further into icy cave. Her long brown hair fell as she nearly touched the icy ceiling of the cavern.

"What are you doing?" Elsa pleaded.

"She'll awaken in the wooded hills of this land, where she will never know you existed, her people will find her and you will be a distant dream" Maleficient spoke like an instructive manual as she clicked her fingers and banished the maiden.

Elsa watched, something was sinister here. The walls of the cavern began to illuminate with a fiery green. Elsa's hands became free and she jumped to her feet. Maleficient grew larger and the cave began to crack.

Elsa was knocked to her knees, her hand supported her as she almost toppled over. Maleficient held her hands up and behind her a shadow emerged.

"She said yes" she said as the ice began to plummet and Elsa ran at the now blocked entrance.

Hans entered, he appeared to be conjured out of nowhere. He walked towards Elsa, she was backed against wall. The icy capture of the blocked entry way, it meant she was trapped. 

"Anna will be free" She yelled as he walked towards her. "You promised" 

"I never promised anything" Maleficent shrugged

"Anna living her dream, honey. She don't even know you exist anymore" Hans said. 

"I said I'd have my revenge" he said and held out his hand "Anna is fine" 

"Prove it" she said. 

He grinned at her and she looked around. Shadows were surrounding him.

Maleficient stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder. Ursula appeared beside him. The creatures in the walls developed varying coloured eyes, they began to chant as the icy thawed and she was overpowered.  
"Are you ready? Are you ready?" they repeated.

In a spare of the moment Elsa tried to conjure an icy blast, her magic didn't work here, something blocked it.

She tried again, nothing. Her chest began to ache, a sharp pain. Her breath weakened as she fell to her knees.

"The one thing that destroys ice" Ursula joked, "and the most powerful of all faeries" She spoke in a deep voice, Maleficient had begun to change form. Hans pulled Elsa up and in her disoriented state, he dragged her to the front of the cavern. Dr Facilier stood, the large walking cane in his hand. Elsa was propped against Hans, he held her by the wrist.

"Proceed, Dr" he said

"With pleasure" he said and so the ceremony began. 

* * *

Kristoff felt funny, his head was fuzzy. He opened his eyes and felt sven's wet nose as it brushed against his face.

"What?" Kristoff's vision cleared. His hands were bound and he was lying on the floor of a dark cave, a little light came through the entryway. Speckles of light flickered.

"What is this? " he said and sven made a noise

"Anna?, where?" he jumped to his feet and almost toppled over, saved by sven.


	5. Oh my, what beautiful ghosts

Kristoff was shaky as he headed to the mountain, his head ached and he felt ill. Everything was shaking, what had caused this?

As he walked up the mountain, Sven behind him, he began to remember what had happened. The brown haired mistress, the kiss. That kiss.

Climbing further towards the top, he was almost pushed over by the overly excited Sven. He pushed passed him and urged him into the opening.  
"OK ok" Kristoff rushed in and found Anna. She was unconscious and cold.  
"Anna" he leapt to help her. Her skin was frozen and her eyes were wide open. A pale gloss seemed to cloud over the pupil, causing her to appear undead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was being propped up, held up my Ursula and Maleficent as the ceremony continued. She was groggy, her head felt funny. Honeymaren was gone, Elsa had no idea where to. She had lost everything. Only half of the lines that were spoken by Facilier registered in her mind.

"I do, " sh heard very clearly as Hans held her face and kissed her, a tear rolled down her cheek. Her hands were trapped in the cuffs, she had used her power to crack them but not penetrate the bonds.

"Arrendale is mine," he laughed looking to his collection of minions.

* * *

Kristoff held Anna until Sven could return the cart. He squeezed her and begged her.

"Please. If you can hear me? I'm sorry, " he mumbled into her loose red hair.

He loaded her into the cart, unsure of direction. Something told them to go north to follow the icy breeze. Sven pulled the cart as Kristoff held her. She was breathing, visions of perfection danced in her eyes. Wherever she was, it was beautiful and mesmerising.

They followed the nighttime breeze, the frozen gale lead them to a rather dark and foreboding nightmare. A solemn ice bridge had begun to form over a cold sea. Sven stopped abruptly and turned to face Kristoff.

"Go forward, " he said

"But it's scary," Sven said through Kristoff.

"I know it's scary but it's ice, Elsa is sending us a path"

"What if it's a trap? " said Sven, once again talking through Kristoff.

"Of course its Elsa" he said and they proceeded forward. "Ice is practically my sister in law," he said as they stumbled blindly over the bridge.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods, Honeymaren awoke with a startle. She grasped the icy leaves as she pulled herself to an upright stance. The night sky was blackening with a clear absence of stars.

She listened. Nothing.

What had happened? She began to tread carefully, a siren tone whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Elsa and Hans. By the power vested in me by those who live beyond this world, I now pronounce you husband and wife. King and Queen" Facilier played to a crowd who was invisible, he was loud and theatrical.

Elsa looked down at her cuffed hands, Ursula had resumed human form and held her steady.

'Was it too late? ' she began to wonder, had her icy signals been falling on blind eyes. .  
  
  
  



	6. There goes my 'happy'  ending

Anna was unconscious as Kristoff rode across the icy bridge. It creaked and cracked beneath them as if it's power was weakening.

"Hurry Sven!" Kristoff yelled as they raced across the collapsing bridge. Large chunks of ice fell from the bridge as they approached the end.

* * *

Meanwhile Honeymaren's head was fuzzy as she crept closer to the edge of the wooded area. A hum, a small insignificant whisper inspired her to walk. Something was guiding her, it was so slight that she was almost unable to hear it. It was there.

"Elsa?" she called out as she stumbled over the mud. Her vision was fuzzy but she continued to step closer to the exit. Her head was pounding; the icy breeze soothed it a little.

She saw an opening, ice covered. It glistened like it was composed of pure crystal, the glow of the moon illuminated this colloseum of ice. As Honeymaren approached, she placed the palm of her hand against the ice.

Upon her touch, the cavern began to glow. Vivid bold colours sprung from every crack of ice. She could see Elsa. Elsa was hunched over, a slight spark of ice shot out of her hand.

* * *

The bridge eventually came crashing down just as Kristoff made it across. Making a large splash as it fell into the angry waves of the dark sea.

"Made it, we made it, " Kristoff exhaled as he held Anna. Sven made a sound.

"What is it buddy?" he said as he stood and faced the reindeer. No explanation was needed as they stood at the entrance of the icy cavern.

"You stay here with her," Kristoff said as he headed to the entrance, he pushed the ice. Nothing.  
Banging his fist into the ice, it remained stubborn. He tried once more and was unable to move the ice. He pushed until he was red in the face. 

"What's going on?" Anna muttered, rubbing her head.

"Anna," Kristoff rushed over, Sven sniffed Anna and pushed Kristoff back.

"Stop it, " he said as he held Anna. She glanced over his shoulder at Sven. She winked at him. 

"What are you doing? " Kristoff yelled as Sven tried to push them apart.

"It's not her, " Kristoff said in Sven's tone.

"Of course it is," Kristoff responded, he grew irritated at Sven.

Anna smiled at Sven, her eyes glowed yellow. As Kristoff let go of her, her eyes resumed to hazel.

"You ok?, you're so cold," Kristoff asked her as he threw a cloak over her shoulders. She looked down at the cloak and pulled it around her, she shrugged her shoulders and purred at the warmth.

"That's better, " she said in a deep voice. Before he could respond, she stabbed him. A tentacle shot through his stomach, lifting him into the air and then throwing him onto the ground. He narrowly missed falling over the edge as he landed. His bidy skidded across the ice. 

Sven rushed over to him and nudged him, he groaned.

"You were right buddy," he hissed as Sven tried to help him stand.

"Did you think it would be that easy, huh handsome?" Anna's skin stretched and swelled. It grew wider until the edges began to burst. Her body exploded and Ursula was beneath. The fragmentations of Anna's artificial skin turned to water and dissipated into the ground.

It and Ursula had both disappeared. 

* * *

Elsa was on her knees in agony. She had exhausted every last bit of power inside her.

"The ice boy has been dealt with," Ursula had resumed her appearance as Vanessa as she stepped into the icy cavern.

"Shame, I would have liked to have done that myself, " Hans spat as he knelt down before Elsa and took her hands.

"Atleast we won't be interrupted," he smiled at her.

* * *

Honeymaren jolted backwards as she witnessed the events unfold. 


	7. The last of the heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the posting of these chapters and thank you for the patience.

Sven assisted Kristoff and leant him against the wall. Blood seeped out of the wound as he coughed a little. 

"You can't die," he spoke for Sven.

"Buddy, I think this might be it," he said to Sven. 

Honeymaren walked around the large icy cavern and saw the bloodied trail.

"Kristoff?" She says and collapses at his side. He is barely conscious at this point 

"Hang on. I have something," she says as she retrieves a small vial from her pocket.

"Drink this," she tilts the bottle and he drinks it.

In his half concsious state, he pushes her hand away and mutters

"Save Anna," he grunted. 

* * *

Hans staggers towards his villainous minions. 

Turning on his heel, he asks, theatrically.

"Has he been dealt with?" 

"He won't bother us," Ursula said.

"I won then, I planned and planned and won" he smiled at his minions. Maleficent rolled her eyes behind his back.

"Where's my sister? " she cried. Hans ignored her.

"Facilier, the voodoo King of the underworld, Maleficent the dark fairy of the Forrest and Ursula, the sea witch, under my power we have been able to appoint the new leader of Arrendale. Now I order you to finish the job, Arrendale is mine. Kill her," he was ever so theatrical in his own capabilities. He closed his eyes, his arms outrstetched. He loved every moment, behaving like he was a messiah, a god among men. 

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. 

"Well. Kill her then," he said. Facilier stood forward.

"I don't think so baby, " he said. Maleficent darted him a look. 

"I order you. Summon your friends. Kill her, then Anna," Hans looked humiliated.

"Well if you insist," Facilier grinned. He called to the demons, the friends of the underworld. They climbed through the walls. Tears rolled down Elsa's face as the demonic characters surrounded her.

"My friends, I call you once more, " he held his hands out as the spirits stretched through the walls and gathered around.

"You know what to do," he said as the demons lunged at Hans and dragged him across the floor.

"Not me. What are you doing? " he screamed as the spirits dragged him, tearing him apart as they got closer to the wall. There was no blood as his corpse disappeared. Elsa watched as the treacherous Prince dissolved into the green wall, it resumed its white frozen appearance.

"That took far too long," Maleficient said as she sat down on a cracked piece of the glacier.

"I had to practice such restraint in not killing him, " Ursula said. 

"If he called me Maleffy one more time," Maleficent spoke very solemnly. 

"I don't understand?" Elsa began, and was cut short by Ursula who yanked the ring from her hand and pushed Elsa to the floor. Her hands had been freed and, in her weakened state she was unable to stand.

"He gave us all we needed, but he is not a king," Ursula picked up the golden crown from the ground. It was all that remained of the pompous man. 

"Darling, he had to believe that we were on his side, acting is a charmed profession, " Facilier said.

"What about Anna?" Elsa muttered.

"She'll be alright, just as soon as loverboy kisses her, " Ursula puckered her lips.

"If he doesn't bleed to death, that is," Maleficient said.

"What was I supposed to do, if he had only waited a little longer. We had come too far to give up the illusion, " Ursula shrugged," He's collateral."

"What happens to me?" Elsa asked.

"That depends on what you say next," Maleficient said.

"The crown will no longer be on your head, we meant that. We want to rule. Take our place as leaders of arrendale, " Facilier smiled.

"Get away from her," Honeymaren stood in the doorway of the icy cavern.

"I'm fine, " Elsa called out. Honeymaren stepped closer into the cavern.

"Stay still forest rat," Ursula said.

"Don't hurt her, " Honeymaren ran at them, she had a knife in her hand, one she had obtained from Kristoffs kart. It was for rope and wood carving so had little cause to hurt someone.

As she approached, Elsa held up her hand and cast a frozen bolt, it shot through Honeymaren, temporalily jolting her. She landed before Elsa.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all," Ursula laughed as she touched Honeymaren's cold body.

"Let me see Anna and you can have the kingdom," Elsa said as shakily climbed to her feet.

"I think we can do that," Facilier said.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna awoke to see that she was trapped in an icy glacier.

"Help me, " she called out, she was still wearing the green dress from the vision.

Something had gone wrong, she had a falling sensation as she tried to climbed off the slab like glacier. She was unable to move.   
  
  
  



	8. If we die. We die together

"Help me. Help. Help me," Anna cried out, she began to weaken. Honeymaren was lying frozen on the ground. Kristoff spluttered his last few breaths as sven remained by his side.

"We won. We actually won," Facilier said.

"Let me go," Elsa stuttered, "You have everything now."

"She deserves to be free, don't you think? " Ursula said.

"Mother Gothel warned us, as she passed on the curse of youth. That we must never believe we have won. Lock her away, she can die with her sister and bride," Maleficient said, she had taken pride in the regality of success.

Ursula dragged Elsa by the cuffs, she cried out as she was thrown in an icy cell. Ursula uncuffed her before throwing her in.

"This didn't happen, ok? " she said." I seem to be softening in my old age," she mumbled.

Anna was in a trance, she sat on her knees staring up at the ceiling. There was a clear view of the sky from there. The stars illuminated the navy sky.

"The sky is awake," Anna said in a soft tone. In that moment, Elsa wrapped her arms around her cold sister.

"It's ok, Anna," she said.

"Except that it's not. Olaf is gone, Kristoff is God knows where and we are going to freeze to death, " Elsa looked down at her hands.

The doorway crashed open and Honeymaren's lifeless body was thrown into the cell.

"please, wake-up please, " Elsa held onto Honeymaren. She had blasted her with a weakened bolt to ensure her safety, she knew where to aim and hoped it would buy her own freedom.

"She isn't moving," Elsa yelled. Anna took off her embroidered cloak and lay it ontop of Honeymaren. Anna wanted to scream at Elsa, to throw her a whole bunch of home truths but she couldn't. She saw the agonising pain and left that as her punishment.

"I thought that I could get us out of here, " Elsa said.

"Use your power, step into your power, " she heard a voice. They both looked at one another. Their mother was singing, a living holographic memory was communicating through the walls."

"I can't, " Elsa said.

"Come my darling. I know you can," her mother sang.

"Try," Anna said as she tried to warm Honeymaren's frozen body.

Elsa screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, she held up her hands. Only a fizzle.

"Come on. Come on, " she said to herself.

"It's the reason I was born," Elsa sang and the icy began to crumble. Anna pulled Honeymaren back a little as Elsa stood and aimed her powers at the surrounding area.

The walls collapsed and they were free. Elsa fell to her knees and held Honeymaren's hand. "That was for you, my darling," she said and kissed her hand.

* * *

Anna purposefully tore the bottom of her gown and began to run through the cavern.

"Kristoff! " she yelled and in the debris, she could see the cart, he was around somewhere.

* * *

The villains had escaped and were heading, at full throttle, to Arrendale to take their place as rulers. Elsa still hugged Honeymaren. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. Her hand still grasping Honeymaren's.

Honeymaren opened her eyes and turned her head to see her bride beside her.

"Elsa? " she groaned and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

* * *

"Kristoff, oh God, " Anna ran over to him, he was unconscious. Blood covered his clothes, he clutched a photo in his hand. It was the two of them.

" I'm so sorry," Anna said and lay her head on his chest. The dark sky seemed to linger forever as they realised that all hope was gone.

Anna pulled a locket out of Kristoff's hand. It was a skull. More importantly it was Facilier's voodoo locket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this fic, I appreciate that it has been a little directionless and topsy-turvy  
> When I started it, I was in a different place to where I am now and I think that this shift has affected the fic. However I am determined to finish it and whether the ending is satisfactory or not, I promise it will have one. 
> 
> Thank you to those who are still reading and sorry for the brutal twists that have taken place in this seemingly hopeless narrative. 
> 
> All my love an_outsider_looking_in


	9. Together we are unbeatable

Anna clutched the locket between her thumb and forefinger. Kristoff was wheezing, taking his final breaths. The locket glowed with a red tinge. Anna stared at the locket, it was tantalising and beautiful.

"What if I hold the power in my hand? " she said as she squeezed the locket.

Kristoff exhaled and stopped, Anna resumed her place on his chest as it rose once more and then collapsed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited anxiously, just a second more. Please.

"I'm sorry," she cried. Sven watched them he turned around.

Anna cried, tears soaked Kristoff chest as she lay there. She cried and cried, the locket still in her hand.

"I couldn't save you, " she muttered.

* * *

Honeymaren sat up, she was still weak. Glancing at Elsa she noticed the dress, the glorious vision that Elsa had become.

"Honey? " she said and Elsa stroked her face.

"I have to go, I have to fix this," Elsa said.

"Why?"

"Arrendale is my home, my parents trusted me," she said.

"No," Honeymaren pulled herself up and was a little wobbly.

"What have we learned here, huh? Separate we are useless." Honeymaren muttered.

"I can't risk anyone else getting hurt, " Elsa said.She began to walk and headed out of the cave.

* * *

She saw Kristoff laying on the ground, Anna was standing by the edge of the icy cliff.

"Anna? " Elsa asked. No response. She put her hand on Anna's shoulder and she turned.

Anna was holding the locket by the string.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"The answer." Anna whispered and threw the locket to the floor. It smashed into pieces and the spirits began to fly out. They illuminated the sky allowing the sky to flourish with a red glisten.

Elsa pulled Anna back, Honeymaren stood by them.

"What have you done?" Elsa said as Anna looked lifeless, numb.

* * *

The villains stood in the arrendale palace. The picture frames began to shake and the faces captured within glowed with demonous masks.

"What is happening?" Ursula demanded as the walls shook and the demons surrounded Facilier.

"The pendant has been destroyed, the spirits released." Facilier said.

"And?" asked Ursula.

"The basis of the spell existed inside that object this could disrupt everything," he said as the world began to implode.

* * *

"I'll stay with him," Honeymaren said as she sat beside Kristoff.

Anna and Elsa rode a frozen creature across the waves, allowing them to see the deception of the kingdom

They reached the kingdom, the houses were boarded up and empty were the streets. 

"How much time has passed? " Elsa asked. Anna didn't respond instead she rushed towards the palace. 

"Anna?" Elsa asked, Anna rushed, ignorant to her sisters worry. 

"I have nothing anymore, who cares?" Anna said. She spoke with tears in her eyes. 

They approached the palace it was cascaded in darkness. 

Anna didn't hesitate as she burst through the castle door. Cobwebs covered photographs, the chairs were protected with dusty plastic.

"How long has it been?" Anna said as she turned to Elsa. Elsa was not there. She was all alone. As she turns back to the ruined remains of the staircase, Anna is startled to find the room is lit with candles. A figure stands at the top of the staircase as it begins to form. The red velvet carpet rolls as he begins to step down.

"Kristoff? " Anna whispered.

"No. Facilier stop. This isn't fair. Its not real, " Anna edged back, tripping over an upturned carpet edge. She looked up at he held out his hand for her.

"Anna its me."

She held her hands over her eyes, "No its not real."

The room fell silent and hesitantly she removed her hands.

"Come on silly, " he placed his hands on her hips to lift her, blood stained his fingertips. He placed his hand on her face and smiled, a yellow glow evaporated from his eye.

Anna screamed and it that moment, Elsa appeared and held her.

"It's ok," she said assuring Anna.

Maleficient was watching from behind a pillar. She clicked her fingers and began to form into a dragon

Facing up against Elsa, Maleficient boomed down the crumbling stairwell.

Elsa pushed Anna back and faced the fire-breathing demon. Firing an icy blast she froze Maleficient's fiery breath as it reached inches of them. The floor was not built for this and began to collapse.

* * *

Anna wandered away and found an ajar doorway in the distance. It was in pristine condition and a glow radiated through the open crack.

"Hello?" Anna wandered in and watched as the room lights danced, kinetic energies. A man was hunched over in the corner of the room, he rubbed his hands together at the fire.

"Facilier? " she asked. No response. She stepped a little closer. As he turned to the feel of her hand on his back, his face was haggard. Grey hairs had formed out of his face and his eyes were tired and dehydrated.

"What kind of curse is this?" she asked.

He laughed loudly, "Still you remain naive darling? This ain't no curse, this is ageing, be it a little faster since you smashed that pendant," he said.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Hours become months when the curse of youth is broken, everything has to catch up eventually. " Facilier turned back to the fire.

"Everything," he repeated.

A loud crashing sound came from outside. Anna rushed to the door and watched as a pile of icy rubble crashed into the floor.

"Elsa?" she cried, her vision obstructed somewhat by the disturbed dust and debris of their family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels a little rushed, I have to be honest in saying that I have lost the story a little as it has progressed. But I refuse to leave this without an ending so will give the best I can. 
> 
> Thank you to those who are still reading. We are nearly there.


	10. Let's build a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the end of a long road. I apologise for the vague end to this unsatisfactory fiction. I'll admit I did lose interest and willpower whilst writing this as my interest crossed over to another fandom. Those who are still reading and have followed this to the end, I thank you. Unfortunately this didn't go as I envisioned but I hope you still had some fun whilst reading this mismatched villainous crossover. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience ❤️

"Elsa?" Anna called out, no response. She began to panic as she tried to see through the thick wall of dust and debris, the archaic castle was tumbling down in a hurried manner.

"I'm ok, " Elsa grabbed her and ran out of the palace. She fired ice blasts at the collapsing walls. As they found their ways outside, it was within seconds of the collapse of the palace.

Elsa put her arm around Anna as they watched the world come crashing down.

"I'm so sorry Anna, " Elsa said.

"It's just cement and bricks, it means nothing," she climbed to her feet.

"Ursula is still somewhere, " Anna said.

The sea illuminated in a purple glow as Ursula emerged, larger than life.

Elsa attempted to stop her but after all, one cannot freeze the sea. The sky began to grow cloudy and thunderous.

In a strange series of events, Elsa managed to fight off the sea witch, reducing her to the human form of Vanessa.

"Why are we fighting? We don't need to, " Elsa said.

"I want to rule," Ursula said.

"Then rule, below the sea while I build a new home, haven't we lost enough?"

Ursula retracted, sliding towards the sea. She crawled back into the depth of the ocean.

Elsa and Anna found their way back to the icy cavern and began to rebuild their lives. Kristoff was dead, they committed his body to the ground. The memories that he had contained within the icy cavern were re-animated just long enough for Anna to say goodbye.

Within weeks the icy tomb was a palace, a uniting of worlds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you know your villains as I am throwing a whole bunch of them (Well the best ones in my opinion) into this piece. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy


End file.
